The Blood Monster Within
by stardustpattern9
Summary: Aria Black gets de-aged and sent to Earthland for unknown reasons. She doesn't start well off either by waking up on an operating table. She escapes soon but not without consequences. Follow Aria with her story of how she survive the land of Mages, Guilds, and Dragons. This is an insert OC fic, fair warning. No pairings picked for OC yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to try my hand at an insert OC fic. It's for Fairy Tail. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own any part of Fairy Tail.**

My name is Aria Black and I am currently in the country of Fiore. You the one that houses the anime for Fairy Tail right? The way I got here is still a mystery to me. Also it didn't even make complete sense either. Here I'll tell you it and hopefully you can make it out as heads or tails. Just don't blame me when it makes no sense.

My Journey to Today:

I had just finished reading a Harry Potter fanfic and was getting ready to fall asleep. Everything was fine and good. I fell asleep. Sometime during the night I heard someone whispering and before I could really register the words pain came. It felt like my entire body was on fire and my veins were exploding. It was felt like days before the pain stopped.

When I could think again, because the pain was so bad all I could think was pain and for it to stop, I thought about if I was dead. Because when a person feels unimaginable pain they would be dead afterwards right? Well that wasn't the case for me.

I always carried that hope that I was someone special and I had magic but I was growing out of it. Well maybe not growing out of it more like trying to find it in my old world.

I always felt slightly out of tune with the world around me. Sometimes I even felt something was missing. I was right I do have magic and something was missing. I found this out later and I don't want to completely ruin the surprise.

So anyways while contemplating my death (real nice thought there). I was slowly coming back into awareness. I noticed that I was laying on something hard. When I tried to move I felt restraints. I didn't hear anything. I was starting to get scared. I couldn't move or ear anything. I was terrified with what I would see.

After sometime I realized my curiosity was too strong. I opened my eyes. The room was white, like a hospital room, but didn't look like one. I saw something red floating; it looked close to a diamond but huge!

I tried to look around but realized my head was strapped down and I couldn't turn. I screamed. I don't know what came over me but I screamed. I started thrashing around to get free but to no avail. I was stuck. I felt something enter me and the next thing I noticed was black.

* * *

I don't know how long I was unconscious but I woke up in the room again but this time people were around me. I couldn't see very well but then again I couldn't hear well either. I heard one person chanting. I also saw two other person shapes with some weird colors moving from them to me. I finally realized that I felt something within me almost like it was breathing and living but completely one with me.

When the substance, I guess I could call it that, got too much I blacked out again.

* * *

I woke up again to the sound of some wings flapping in a cage. I soon heard a man chanting again and felt pain again. This just my eyes and ears were hurting. But soon I felt my limbs starting to burn but not as bad as my arrival here, wherever here is. The flapping started to start frantic and hysterical. I blacked out once the chanting and flapping stopped.

* * *

I awoke in a dark place next. I looked around once I realized I could move my head. I was on a bed and in a place that looked like a jail cell, or at least I thought so everything was so blurry. I tried to get up but felt too heavy. After trying a couple more times and it not working I just went back to sleep.

The next time I woke up I realized I was still in the cell and I was both hungry and had to pee. When I tried to move and felt that I could, I breathed a sigh of relief. I went to pee in the toilet that was in the jail cell. After that I noticed that there wasn't any food. I went back to the bed and sat down. Trying to distract myself from my hunger I just thought about things.

I thought over how I could've got here. _'The last thing I remember before getting here is sleeping. Oh yeah and pain, lots and lots of pain. Then there was people operating on me. Maybe they can tell me. But from the way I am handled here they might not be so fort coming with information.'_

After noticing that I had no way of telling where I am or anything I tried to relax. When I did this I started to hear everything, the water in the toilet, some people breathing, and metal clanging together. I started to freak out with everything I could hear. I kept my eyes closed and put my hands up to my ears to try to block it out but it didn't help.

I then started to take deep breaths to calm myself and found that it worked and sound started to be normal again. I looked down and saw I was wearing a gown. I was a crappy gown too. The nest thing I noticed was that I have pale short legs. This confused me because I remember having long legs and although being pale I wasn't so pale that I made paper look tan.

Two things really stood out '_how could I be short and how am I so pale? I mean come on; I could probably scare a ghost.'_ After contemplating that another thought came into mind '_those kidnappers or people did this to me!'_

That made me angry but I couldn't think of anything to get them back with. My thoughts and contemplations stopped when the door opened and some men brought a girl into here, or at least I thought so it looked like two tall blobs with a long bumpy blob between them. They placed the sleeping figure on a bed I'm just noticing.

They left quickly afterwards. I wasn't able to ask them anything. After a few minutes I got up and walked over to the girl. When I got there I saw she her skin looked grey and her hair was stiff and a dark blue. She was a little chubby and had bunny ears sitting on her head. Her hair was pushed back that I saw she only had bunny ears no human ears. The ears were also blue.

I contemplated waking her up when I thought back to the men and thought against it. The girl needs her sleep. I started walking back to my bed when I noticed the height I see everything at. '_I really am shorter, but how?_'

I jumped up and down, don't ask me why, when I noticed some other things. One my breasts are gone. My nice C cups are gone. Another thing is my hair; it's brown with red streaks in it. But the red was blood red like someone decided to paint blood on it. I did one of the only reasonable things a distressed person would do and shrieked. I'm not one for screaming so I shrieked. That caused my ears to hurt by the way.

I walked over to my bed stunned. I'm small, boob-less, and my hair is a completely different color from before. Another thing is my vision seemed to come in and out. At times I could see then at others everything was blobish.

**Guess what? You won't have to wait too long because I have the next chapter written or at least all most finished so I shall update soon-ish. I love reading comments but if you have some hate in you please keep it to yourself. I so accept comments on how to improve but if you going to slam me and basically bitch slap me over my writing… well that's just rude and I wish I can do things to you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so happy with the people that have already started to read this! I have chapter two right here. If it doesn't flow right or if it seems a little bit of an abrupt ending, sorry I decided to cut down the length I started with. I hope you come to enjoy this story. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 2:**

The other girl soon woke up. She looked disoriented. When she noticed me, she got up. "Hello. You are finally awake." She said.

"I should be saying that to you and hello my name is Aria." I said.

I think she smiled at me. "My name is Dominique and I'm so happy I finally have someone to talk to."

"I have some questions though. Where are we and what exactly is going on?"

"All I know is this place is called Osiris and they do things to us. They call us experiments. They take us into a white room and put things in us hoping for something good to happen."

"So we are just experiments to them?" I exclaimed.

Dominque nodded. "Yeah that's when they feed us too. I haven't tasted food in the longest time."

We continued to talk until we decided it was time to sleep. During the next few weeks we grew closer along with one of us going in for experiments. I still couldn't figure out how they did experiments on us. They took one of us during the night and made sure we stayed asleep during the operation.

One day I decided that I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted freedom. I missed food and sunlight. Never thought I would say that. Me! miss sunlight.

Dominque and I tried to figure out how we would escape and it soon came to me. You see sometimes I would wake up on the trips back and forth and during that time I would fight my way out. Now here is the tricky part because I think I know how they do the experiments I should work but if I'm wrong I'm dead.

I told my roommate this and although she's sad to see me go she understands and will try to escape by herself later.

It takes another two months before I can leave. When I do I know I'm right. I feel magic. Yes that's right I have magic and I'm going to use it to escape. I jump up and away from the blobs. When I hear them coming towards me my mind screams '_stop'_ and surprisingly the blobs do stop.

I run away, looking and listening for an exit. Once out I just run. I strain my ears for any noise of footsteps chasing me. I don't hear any but I still run. The only thought crossing my mind besides run is '_I will remember you Dominque and I hope to see you soon._'

I stop running when I feel I am far enough and it gets too hard to breath. I look around and see trees everywhere. I use my enhanced hearing and only hear trees and animals. A small smile crosses my lips. I look around and see nowhere really to hide so I just lay down where I am and sleep.

I wake to the sun in my eyes. I both smile and cringe. I smile because I can see the sun again but cringe because it's in my eyes and hurts. I get to the shade and rub my eyes. Once in the shade I sigh from relief. I almost forgot the sun and how sunlight felt. I step out into the sun again but when I do it burn. I look down to see my skin getting boils on it. I try again for it to get worse. Tears start coming down my face because the pain is so bad.

I soon stop myself from crying and start walking. Mainly because I'm hungry and that I want to get as far away from Osiris as possible. I soon heard some liquid being pumped. I was getting louder. The closer I got the clearer it got and I realized it was a heart pumping blood. I started hearing more hearts. I started running and attacked. A monstrous instinct took over and the people started to bleed. My instincts didn't stop until all the hearts stopped. When I realized what was going on and saw all the red, I ran. I just kept running. I tried to run from the blood and from Osiris.

For the next month I tried to stay as far away from people at possible. I hated attacking animals, they have a heart too so I attack them, but I need to eat. I soon started to hate myself. I turned into a monster. I wish I knew where I was. I turn into a monster whenever I go around people so I can't ask them so I'm stuck clueless.

I was walking when I heard another heart. I didn't have enough time to panic before I charged. I was snarling and following instinct. I heard glass clanking each other and the wind through the leaves. But all of that was dull against the heartbeat. I soon saw the man that the heart was in. I never got close to him because I was knocked out. I smile came across my lips when I realized I didn't kill him.

When I return to consciousness my hearing is the first to return. Everything isn't coming at me at once but it still gives me a headache. Also the monster is quiet. A little too quiet for there being a heartbeat around. I notice that with the heartbeat there is something else. I can't quiet identify it but it's pulsing with the heartbeat. I open my eyes next. I don't see the owner of the heartbeat. An old man enters the room before I try to get up. I hear him speaking to himself "why is it that the crazies always find me? They are the reason I live so deep in the forest but they still find me."

I interrupt him by saying "excuse me, but how did you stop it?"

He gives me a look and says "stop what it? I stopped you."

I answered him before he could go into another mini-rant. "Yes I know you stopped m-me" I stumble over the word me. "It's just I wasn't in control of myself and because I wasn't in control I started to call it and it."

He nods his head. "Yes well stopping you was easy just sending some magic into you and bam, sleep." He chuckles.

I sweatdrop. "Yes well how did you quiet it?"

"I gave you one of my blood stones. It's around your neck." I instantly look for it. I feel the stone, it's with a necklace. I whisper a thank you.

"The stone with keep it quiet for now but you are going to want to learn to control that magic or at least get help before your eleventh birthday." I was shocked that it wouldn't stay quiet forever but accepted it.

When he said eleven that just confirmed my belief that I was de-aged. Before coming to here, wherever here is I was fifteen. Now I'm, well I don't know.

"A couple more questions sir, where am I and how old would you say I am?"

"We are in the country Fiore in Earthland. I would say you are five about to turn six."

'_Fiore? Fiore and did he say Earthland? Am I? No… but I have magic and I did those things.'_

In a small voice I asked "there wouldn't be a guild called Fairy Tail now would there?"

The man just nodded his head. '_I'm in an anime. Oh please help me. But wait that means I know where to get help from now. But I don't want to go there right away I mean I'm five. Well now that I can control that monster I can interact with people again.'_

I left the old man's house after he gave me some food. I swear I have only seen men like him in books and movies. "Those damn brats this and those idiots that." He kept muttering to himself. I am grateful he healed me and all but does he have to be a cynical insane man?

I decided to walk and try to really adjust to my new senses. I was just following instincts before now. One of the first things that stood out is my crappy eye sight. Before coming to Fiore I had perfect vision. I miss it but my hearing is definitely compensating for it. I swear I hear everything within a twenty mile range.

The wind rustling the leaves along with the branches. I can still hear the heartbeat of the old man along with some glass clanging. There are a lot of animals out right now. I pause for a moment and try to use the tips from TV shows and movies. I focus on one noise. I hear water flowing and focus on that. Everything else melts away and I only hear the water. After listening for a few moments I come back to reality and decide to see it.

It takes a good twenty minutes before I get to it and I find it's just a lake. I walk to the lake and kneel where the water starts and look at my reflection. Although my vision is crappy I can tell I look like a monster. I still have blood covering me from head to toe. Without taking off my gown I dive in. I rub furiously at my skin and hair. The blood turns a pinkish color in the water. My skin starts to look bright pink and I feel some tears rolling down my face.

I closed my eyes for fear of seeing my reflection again. I dunked myself underwater a few more times. Once I felt I got the most of the blood off of me I took some deep breathes before looking at my reflection again.

I saw pale, pale skin and my eyes were glowing red. My hair although damp showed brown with blood red streaks in it. Even though I was just covered in blood I knew the red in my hair was natural.

I couldn't take my image any more. Some part of me, deep within me, started wishing. It was wishing for a normal look, well as normal as anime worlds are.

My wish was granted. I don't know how but my hair turned to a velvet color like Cat from Victorious and Sam&amp;Cat. My eyes went from a glowing red to a violet and my skin while still pale didn't look like I could scare a ghost. I smiled probably my first smile since coming to Fiore.

I got out of the lake because while I wouldn't mind swimming, the blood was still there. I started walking in a random direction.

**This is a long chapter. Please make sure to comment for me. I am writing the next chapter so I hope to have it finished soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter. Aria won't be going to Fairy Tail just yet. If I were to send her to Fairy Tail now she would be the first person there. Grey hasn't even arrived along with the fact she is only five years old. It will come though.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 3**

While walking I noticed that my magic energy seemed low, which was curious because I don't remem… did I use some magic to change my appearance? I will need to look this up when I find a library.

I walked for quite a bit of time. While walking I decided to actually think over the events that happened. '_I went to sleep and woke up on an operating table. Then I stayed in that, I guess dark guild Osiris, for about two months. Or at least two months that I am aware of. I then escaped while leaving my first semi-friend I made here behind. I went crazy for some reason. Then I met an old geezer who gave me a red gemstone necklace. I found out I look like death and that I can change my looks. Oh yes and the biggest bomb, I'm now in Earthland, which is a part of Fairy Tail. Which is an anime, this is craziness.'_

By the time I starting thinking over why I'm here I stumbled upon a town. Or at least what I think is a town. I walk around deciding to just look. This is the first town I'm in that I can control myself.

It's peaceful and nice. I don't hear any talk of a guild so I want to say that's good. While walking I accidently walk into a person.

"I'm sorry for running into you." I tell the person.

"It's ok little one." I hear a feminine voice tell me. "Where are your parents? Are they around?"

'_She must have noticed my clothes and how bad they look.'_ I answer her in a small voice "I never knew my parents."

"Well then where is the person that takes care of you?"

"I don't have anyone." I tell. _'It's true I don't have anyone to take care of me anymore.'_

"Why don't you come home with me? Also call me Grandma Blue."

I followed the nice woman home.It's surprising how quickly she took to me and I to her. She adopted me as her granddaughter really. Everything was going really well; she even helped me when I told her how bad my eyesight is.

The biggest scare came only a week after I got there. It was nighttime but I couldn't sleep. I was on the floor and I looked like how I did before I changed myself. I was crying too.

That's how Grandma Blue found me, on the floor looking like a monster and crying. She didn't care on how I looked. She picked me up and started comforting me. I soon feel asleep listening to her.

The next day I find myself in Grandma Blue's arms. I start to get really scared when I remember what happened last night. Grandma Blue wakes up soon after I do and starts to comfort me. I get really confused. "Why are you comforting me, I look like a monster." I tell her.

Grandma Blue says "you are not a monster. Just because you might look like one doesn't mean you are."

When she says that I realize she means it. Her saying that makes me decide to trust her. I tell her how I got here. I begin with the dark guild, then the monster I became, I told her about the old man. She doesn't look at me with disgust or anything.

Grandma Blue seems to think over something. "Why don't I help you? We can figure out how you are able to change your looks."

That's what we do. After getting ready for the day she takes me to the library. I can't read anything so Grandma Blue does most of the research.

She brings over three books. I sit down and try to read but the words are too small and blurry. I can't read. I get brought out of my thoughts when Grandma Blue asks "what do you feel when you use magic?" I consider the question.

"Like a part of me is being released. Um… I can't see well but when I look in the mirror I can see myself really clearly. It doesn't feel really draining to use my magic."

Grandma Blue flips through the pages and starts reading. "Would you say that it's difficult?" She asks me.

I tell her no.

"Can you change other things?"

I don't know so I look at a book and think it over. I try to change the color. It's currently a brown, I think purple. After a few moments it changes. The great thing is that I can see it, clear as day. I gasp because it worked and now I can see.

"Grandma Blue I can change things. Also you know how I can't see well?" She nods her head. "When I changed the color, the book became clear to me."

She looks excited and starts looking through the book. She soon makes a triumphant face. "Darling, I believe you to be an illusionist." At my questioning look she continues "illusionists are very rare and can only be born. Illusionists make others see what they want them to see. There is no limit to illusions except for the imagination of an illusionist. Illusions are not real and are not solid. They can make people see many things."

"Cool Grandma Blue." She nods her head and stands up.

"Come on we are going to check out all books on illusionism. You have much to practice." She chuckles.

I follow as she finds more books then check them out. We go home and she looks through the books.

Time passes by quickly for me. With Grandma Blue reading to me about illusionist, I'm learning how to use my powers. It said I should begin with meditation. That took two weeks to really get down. After that it wanted me to get a clear picture of everything in my head.

With actually using my powers it wanted me to start small. It began with me changing the color and design to small objects. This took a month before I could really achieve it.

Then it wanted me to slowly go bigger with the objects. After going so big it wanted me to go back to small. It wanted me to change inanimate objects to look like animate objects, one being a button to a lady bug. That took a lot of energy out to accomplish.

I went through more and learned more about being an illusionist. One really interesting things is that I could make anything stay the same for a large amount of time by using a gem as a root. Meaning that I could use an emerald earing to make sure no one sees the monster in me.

I slowly improved and a year had passed at my new home. I kept up with my magical studies along with helping Grandma Blue. She doesn't have any other help since her grandson went to join a guild. Speaking of her grandson, he's coming down to visit in a week and I can't wait. I have no clue what guild he is from nor do I know his magic. But maybe he could teach me something.

I'm just really happy my life is pleasant right now.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one should begin with the grandson's visit. No he will not be a mentor, more like a loving uncle/ older brother. He is going to teach her something useful.**

**Please leave me comments on your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am going to introduce a new character this chapter. I hope y'all like.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 4

Life here has been good. After gaining control over the basics of my newly discovered powers, I thought about stuff. Mainly I thought of my past life. It seems like a dream, but I know it was real. It's strange because when I think of my family from then there's like a veil or detachment. I am not really sure what to think on that.

After a month or so Grandma Blue began talking about her grandson, Dustin. She always talks about how proud she is of him. He is a mage but Grandma Blue never told me what his magic is.

The reason I brought him up is because he's coming over today. He is going to be staying for about two week. It would be awesome if he could teach me something. I feel a little defenseless with just being an illusionist. With the way my magic is progressing I will be able to disorient or distract any one that wants to do me harm. I wouldn't be able to hurt them or anything.

I have been waiting to meet him for a month now. I get ready for the day and make sure my illusion is up. Grandma Blue read on how to make illusions permanent. I have to ground them to a gem of some kind and keep the gem on me. For this I was able to get an earring, just for one ear though. It is an emerald and I can change the color whenever I want. I have my illusion attached to it. Instead of everyone seeing a vampire monster they see an actual kid.

I go down stairs and eat. I don't have to wait long; I feel something like metal touching me. I also hear metal clashing, which doesn't really make sense. There are no fights going on right now. I hear the door open and a guy's voice. The metal is closer. I get up and follow in the direction of the voice. The metal seems to be coming from the man.

After he and Grandma Blue reconnect I get introduced. The man introduces himself as Dustin BlueJay mage of Blue Pegasus. He is nice to me and we soon create a brother/sister connection. It struck me by how quickly we connected. It's never happened before with me and it always seemed unrealistic. But right here, right now it seems I have connected with the BlueJay family.

It takes a day before I confront Dustin about his magic. He doesn't tell me at first but get beg and plead it out of him. He finally tells me that he does re-quip magic. I then ask for some lessons with daggers and swords.

He teaches me how to use daggers because I am small and at a young age. He doesn't want me to get hurt right away. Learning how to use a dagger takes longer than I expect it to. Dustin teaches me the basics of it. Since he is only here for two weeks, we only go over the basics.

During the week, like I said earlier we got close. But there was one thing that had me keep him at a distance. It is what happened to me, I don't want people knowing about that. I'm not ashamed of what they did to, no, I'm ashamed of what I did when I escaped.

I think Dustin noticed when I pushed him away. Like we could have a heart to heart or something brings us close but then I remember that I am housing a monster and push him away.

"Good morning Aria." I hear while walking downstairs.

I mumble something to them that could be identified as a morning. I am not a morning person at all. The only reason I get up early is to help around the house and train.

Grandma Blue puts some food in front of me and I slowly start to eat. Dustin chuckles at me, he thinks it's funny how zombie like I am in the morning. I scowl over my food and ignore all outside noises, which is hard because of my increased hearing.

I just finished when the other two occupants of the kitchen drew me into the conversation. "So Aria what do you want to do today? And remember this is my last day" Dustin said.

I pouted because my new friend was leaving for his guild. Being slightly more awake I tried to get my brain to work up some coherent thoughts. "Maybe we can go over some training exercises. Since you won't be here to teach me every day I should have something to keep me in shape while you're gone."

We finished with our morning routines and went outside. The most difficult part of this is not being able to see. By having poor eyesight I try to listen more and feel for any sharp wisps of wind passing me. Or at least that's what I plan to do when we get more serious with training. Right now it's basically getting comfortable with a blade in my hand.

Practice was exhausting and challenging, not really hard but something that required effort, which I never felt I really got in my past life. Before being forced here I was merely existing not really living. Here now, doing magic it ignites a small flame in my soul. I wonder how much it will grow.

Dustin left right before the sun finished setting. With waving good bye to him like an over enthusiastic child, I realized how my life is change and in a good place right now.

I have people who care for me and are being nice, albeit it's only two people right now. I finally feel whole and connected to another part of me. I feel alive and I am happy. I look forward to my future in this land. I know that it won't ever be normal again especially when I join Fairy Tail. Even with the possibility of Osiris coming back for me, as long as I make it to Fairy Tail before then I know I will be safe.

**There another chapter. I know I didn't go into great detail and I went sorta extra touchy feely at the end. The next chapter should be an overview of the next five years. That could change, not really sure though. **

**Please leave comments on your thoughts of my story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 5

Five years have passed since the two weeks that Dustin came over. Both Grandma Blue and Dustin have my eternal gratitude. When I get settled in Fairy Tail and have some down time I will definitely visit her.

My aging from age five to ten has been relaxing compared to what I am expecting for the rest of my life. I have been training both my illusionist and ex-quip magic. I am better with daggers than double bladed swords, which is something I begged Dustin to teach me after a year. When I became proficient with both he gave me a set of daggers and double bladed swords that I use ex-quip for.

Grandma Blue helped with my illusions. I slowly built them up to being able to have others see objects I want them to see. I can't create scenes or make them real yet. I plan on being able to accomplish that. Illusions are known for being fake and something that people can walk through, I want to be able to make them real were people are actually effected by them. Also twice a year I would update my main illusion, myself. I still hate the thought of what I actually look like. I plan for people to never have to see it.

A cool thing I discovered is that any illusion I create I can see it. Anything without my magic running through it, I can't see. I can now see myself and anything I create.

Back to Dustin and his visits though, around the time he began teaching me to use swords he brought someone with him. When I realized who it was I begged to see her magic at play. That is how I meet Loke and Aries before going to Fairy Tail.

Loke isn't to the point that caused him to be exiled yet. While here I always played with the two. I even got stronger with my illusions because of them. One of the times I created cat ears and a tail for myself, of course matching my hair. I was so happy that I got Loke to laugh at how cute I was. Every time I see him my cat ears almost automatically appear now.

The last time I knew I was going to see him I told him that, I look forward to seeing him in the future and that I would always be happy to help him when in need. I included Aries with that statement. I want to make sure that he ends up at Fairy Tail.

Karen herself wasn't as mean as she was in the anime. I guess she slowly grows into that. She was nice to me although I was never sure if it was genuine or not.

Something else I learned because of Karen visiting is that I can sense magic and the type people use. It's something that stays in the back of my mind but it's useful. When Karen came I heard keys clanging and felt lighter. When Loke came out I felt light against my skin. It also explains why when I first meet Dustin I heard swords; he's an ex-quip mage. The way I figured this out is because of Aries actually. I asked why I felt like I was being hugged by her and this caused the two celestial beings to figure out that I can sense magic.

I got used to being blind. I had help though. Grandma Blue was always there for me. I soon relied on my other senses to help me. I listen to sounds to know if anyone is near me. I feel the wind to know if there is a doorway near. In my past life I was good at cooking; now I try to stay away from the stove. With reading there are lacrama that has recordings for books.

All in all the past five years have been fun, but it's time for me to go to Fairy Tail. The deadline that old geezer gave me is about to be up. It was decided that I would go alone but Grandma Blue would write a letter for the master. I think they crossed paves before. I was nervous, I knew there was a small chance of me getting lost but I thought it shouldn't be too bad. The real thing that was getting me was that I knew that out of the members of Fairy Tail from the show, Laxus might be the only one around my age there. I don't have an amazing memory from my past life so I don't know everything.

I was both ready to face the future adventures and not. I only knew that I was going to be entering a family and that even if that doesn't work I can always go to Dustin at Blue Pegasus.

(*^*)

**I was going to leave it at that but changed my mind. I decided to write Aria's arrival at Fairy Tail.**

(*^*)

At the train station I'm saying good bye to Grandma Blue, Dustin is on a mission. She's making sure I have everything and I'm all set. I hear the train arrive and go on it. I ignore everyone on the train and find a place to sit.

The train ride isn't going to take long so I play around with my magic. I conjure bubbles and butterflies. It makes me giggle along with some kids if I'm hearing right. Most people ignore me on the train.

I arrive at Magnolia. I walk in the direction of the rowdy guild. I hope I'm not the first of the people my age to arrive. I stay out of people's way while walking. Most people ignore like usual and how I want them to.

I know I arrive at the guild when I hear fighting. Even before the anime starts the guild is the exact same. I walk in and have to move, a chair flew past my head. I grin and walk in. The fighting doesn't stop. I try to sense the master of this guild. It doesn't take long to find him. I feel the strongest amount coming from the man.

I bypass most people to get to Makarov. "Master Makarov may I speak to you in private?" I ask him.

I feel his eyes and many others. I hear him get up and say "yes little one, follow me." I do that.

He leads me to his office. Once the doors are shut I talk. "Master is this room sound proof." He says it is. I hand him the letter that Grandma Blue wrote. He reads it. When he finishes I feel his eyes on me again.

"You stayed with Blue it seems. She says you can't see through your eyes but you have learned to not need them. I can see how that is true. Old Blue also said there was something important you needed to tell me." He says.

I take a deep breath. "Well I don't remember the first five years of my life on Earthland. I woke up in a dark guild that likes to do experiments. They are called Osiris. I was able to escape but they did something to me. They turned me into a monster. I murdered an entire town after I escaped." I feel tears threating to leave my eyes. "I couldn't stop. The only reason I stopped was because of an old geezer who gave me a something to stop it. He said that I am going to need to learn to control it. He gave me a time limit of when I would need to begin. It's about to start. Grandma Blue helped me control my other powers and her grandson taught me some ex-quip magic."

"You came here for help?" He questions me. I nod my head.

"When confronted with choosing a guild Fairy Tail is the place that called me. I don't really expect a lot, just a place in the guild and hopefully some help."

"Well I don't see why we wouldn't help you. Now what type of magic can you do?" He says. When he said he would help my heart felt lighter.

"I am an illusionist and I can do some ex-quip magic. This isn't even my real look, the experiments changed me and I didn't want people to see the monster anymore."

"I should be the first to say Welcome to Fairy Tail! You can stay at Fairy Hills if you don't already have a place in Magnolia."

"Thank you master and I will stay at Fairy Hills."

"Where do you want your mark?"

"On my side and in red please." Master puts a stamp on my left side and when he pulls away there is the mark of Fairy Tail. I grin because I'm finally here. Hopefully everyone will accept me.

**There much better it's longer. I hope you readers are liking my story so far. Aria is finally a part of Fairy Tail.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 6

The master took me to be introduced to everyone. Nerves inter me because it's finally happening; I'm meeting most of the people from Fairy Tail.

"Listen up brats! We have a new member. Her name is Aria. Let's welcome her like we welcome all." Master says. The response he receives is applause.

I walk down to the bar. People come forward and introduce themselves to me. I give polite nods in response. I look around at everyone and don't see a lot of familiar faces. I see a tiny dejected Grey. I also see a small Cana, she isn't drinking yet. I see Laxus and he doesn't seem moody. He only has Freed and Evergreen with him. I don't see Bickslow or his babies. I see some others but those are the only ones I really recognize.

Most members come up and say hi to me. I already decided that I'm not going to become really close to them. I don't want them to come close to knowing my monster. Also I don't want to become close to them and they discover I am a monster and abandon me.

I try to be pleasant enough to them. I join their partying but don't connect to anyone. Be it from me not wanting to or that I really have no one to connect to, I'm unsure.

Someone comes up and asks me about my magic. I smirk and show them. I can do small things without verbalizing it. Suddenly the Raijinshū where sporting different looks. I know it's almost asking to be beat up but hey I want to live my life. Freed has blue and pink colors, really he looks like cotton candy exploded on him. Evergreen instead of green is now sporting black and greys. Her hair is also a mess now. Laxus isn't left untouched. He has a pink tutu on with a colorful afro.

The person that asked me about my magic is wondering what I did. I pointed over to the Raijinshu and laughter ensues. The team is very confused and look at each other. Freed looks like he is about to cry his heart out over Laxus, who is his idol. Laxus looking down at himself gets angry. I think I should feel more worried but I can't create the feeling.

Laxus slowly walks over to me. People move out of his way quickly, not wanting to feel his anger. He gets to in front of me and says through clenched teeth "What. Did. You. To. Me?"

I just smiled innocently at him. Seeing that he wasn't believing it the act turned into a smirk. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything to you."

He glared at me and I'm pretty sure I heard people gasps. "You did do something and if you don't change it back now I will hurt you."

I pout and say to him "fine but I still didn't really do anything to you Sparky." I stop the illusion that was on him but not the rest of his fan club.

Laxus looks down to see that he is back to normal. He nods his head and walks back. He stops about half way and asks "what do you mean?"

I give him the most innocent smile I can muster and say "I'm an illusionist. What everyone saw is only as real as you make it."

The lightning dragon slayer nods his head. He looks like he was about to go sit back down when he realizes the nickname I gave him. "What did you call me?" He says through his teeth.

I grin at him and say "did I say something wrong sparky?"

He glares at me, several members of the guild flinch. "Oh you are asking for it shorty."

I glare at him. "I'm not that short, sparky."

We glare at each other. Everyone in the guild is watching with bated breath. They know that Laxus has a short temper and don't know how I am.

"You don't know who you're messing with squirt." He says.

I glare at him and say "I'm not that younger than you sparky, so stop it with the names." I see he's getting angry at me calling him sparky. "And I do know who I'm messing with."

He looks at me and says "I don't think you do squirt."

I roll my eyes and say "if you're going to use a nickname, choose a better one sparky. Mmm like red, for my hair, or violet for my eyes. You could even call me a chocaholic."

"Nah I think I'll stick to squirt." He says smirking.

I growl and then smirk when an idea forms. I start a new illusion on him and say "fine by me sparky. Just don't get angry when I use my magic on you."

He looks confused at me. I look him over and he sees me doing that. He looks down at his now neon pink and orange clothes. He is also bald but he can't look at the top of his head.

I see lightning starting to come from his hands as he grounds out "change me back."

I smirk and say "no."

He charges at me and says "Lightning punch."

I dodge and bring both my hands up. I say "requip: double blades." Two swords appear in my hands.

Laxus looks to me and says "thunder bullets." I fall backwards as I feel lightning hit me. I tried to block but there was more than I thought and some hit me.

I call out "illusion black." To the guild members everything looks the same. To Laxus everything is varying shades of black, making it hard to see. I run towards them and slash my swords.

We continue attacking each other until we reach a draw. I'm panting when we finish. Laxus while trying not to look it looks beat too. He walks back to his table and by then the illusions were down. Everyone was left gaping at the scene. The newbie is on par with Laxus. Many think that Laxus was holding back on me. I'm not sure if he did or not.

I walked over to the bar and asked for a chocolate shake and all the other chocolate items that they have. When I got my chocolate I ate it quickly. I developed a quirk while being in Fiore. I need chocolate. It makes me feel better and happier. There is one thing, never ever get between me and my chocolate and you will never have to face your nightmares during the day.

When I finished my chocolate, I saw that Fairy Tail was back to partying. Laxus was ignoring me and Evergreen was glaring at me. I ignored them. Grey came up to me. He started going on about how awesome I was while fighting. I smirked at him going on. At least he's not like Natsu, who would ask me to fight right after fighting Laxus.

I talked to Grey and found that I enjoyed his company. Somewhere during our conversation we made plans to go on a mission the next day. Even though we are young as long as we go with another and an easy mission we will be fine.

The day ended with me walking to Fairy Hills with some of the female members of Fairy Tail.

**She's finally at Fairy Tail. It took so long for me to update because I was unsure on how to write this chapter. This is actually a re-write. The first draft wasn't going well. **

**I know that Laxus is a power house and is really strong but it felt wrong for Aria to just be defeated. And really this was just a guild fight nothing truly serious. **

**Leave comments for me please.**


End file.
